Lui, Moi, Nous
by love-de-visual
Summary: (The GazettE) - période lycée pour nos GazettO - Un Ruki amoureux et malheureux, un dernier membre manquant. Une amitiée nouvelle, un amour naissant. Bref une histoire qui fini bien à la fin. Pour le couple principal Ruki plus surprise et couple secondaire évoqué. A vos reviews.
1. Chapter 1 - Sentiment découvert

**Sentiment découvert**

Je suis dans le noir, je regarde la Lune par la fenêtre. Je l'aime cet astre, ça me rappelle lui ! J'ai enfin, compris et accepté que je l'aime. Depuis ce moment je ne dors pratiquement plus car mes rêve sont peuplé de son corps, sa voix, son visage, son regard… Et chaque fois que je me réveille j'ai une gêne très peu discrète entre les jambes.

Le jour se lève de plus en plus la Lune commence à disparaître pour ne revenir que se soir. La j'entends la voix de ma mère qui gueule d'en bas

-_Ruki lève toi fainéant met la table et fait à manger._

Je soupira et me retourna encore une dernière fois vers cet astre qui dispersant ses derniers rayons. J'ai oublié de vous dire je vis seul avec ma mère qui est excusez moi l'expression une vraie garce. Le seul moment où je me sens libre c'est quand je chante.

Je mis la table et fit à manger tout en grignotant du bout des lèvres des céréales, une fois rassasié je continue à faire à manger en chantonnant. Ma mère arrive alors dans la cuisine sans que je l'entende trop transporté dans le monde que je chantonnait avec ses paroles sans queue ni tête. Quand j'entendis le son de sa voix cela me fit sursauté, mais je me repris vite et me recompose un visage figé que j'adopte toujours avec elle. Un visage de dédain et de colère mêlé ce qui l'empêchait souvent de levé la main sur moi. Je me retournai par la suite vers elle.

-_Arrête de chanter. Tu veux passer pour une tapette ou quoi tu ne t'imagines pas le déshonneur que tu me fais subir. De toute façon tu n'es qu'un fils ingrat et indigne. J'aurais jamais dû te garder et te porter pendant neuf mois, tu as détruit ma vie. Tu n'es qu'un minus inutile. Allez file je ne te veux plus dans mon champ de vision jusqu'à ce soir._

Je montai alors dans ma chambre pour me changer. Une fois dans l'escalier loin de la cuisine et donc de ma mère je permis à mon visage de se décomposer en un visage de souffrance que mon cœur ressentait violemment de par les paroles, les gestes et les actes de ma génitrice. Une fois dans ma chambre les joues striées de larme qui coulaient encore je me mis en tête de m'habiller pour le lycée. Je mis un boxer rouge avec un pantalon taille basse noir des santiags noir, une chemise blanche avec le col ouvert couvrait mon torse, une veste noire des gants rouges et un chapeau rouge de travers sur mon crâne parachèvent le tout. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et certaine dreadlocks s'échappaient et balayaient mes omoplates. Je maquille mon visage et surtout mes yeux en noir pour cacher mes cernes qui s'étaient creusées au fils des nuits blanches, et un peu de fond de teint pour cacher le fait que j'avais pleurer au yeux de tous, je ne voulais paraître faible alors personnes ne m'avait plus vus pleurer depuis l'âge de mes cinq ans. Des bracelets en argent et une bague large en argent en forme de tête de mort par achevaient mon look.

Je partis sans un au revoir ni un seul regard derrière moi. Ne voulant pas rentrés ce soir mais n'ayant pas le choix. La tête baissé je marchais tout en ayant des pensés diverse. Pourquoi ma mère me détestait tant ? Qu'avais je fais à part vivre ? Pourquoi j'étais gay mais que personne ne le savait ? Avais je honte de se que j'étais et pourquoi devrais je avoir honte ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui en plus était la coqueluche des filles et des garçons du lycée ? Tout à mes pensées je ne vis pas mon meilleur ami que je connais depuis l'âge de cinq ans me faire des grands signes en m'appelant. Il posa alors sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter violemment.

-_Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Salut Ruki ça va t'a pas l'aire bien ?_

-_Ah Kai c'est toi t'inquiète j'étais dans mes pensées, je t'avais pas vu._

-_Ah ça j'avais remarqué_ dit-il en rigolant. _Mais toi sa va t'a pas l'air en forme ? Ta mère ta encore fait des misères !_

-_Mmm Mmm !_

-_Et puis j'imagine que tu pensais aussi à ce beau garçon aux cheveux noir. Au regard profond et qui est la coqueluche de tout le monde au lycée !_

Je rougis violemment et détourna la tête aussi sec.

-_Qu'est ce que tu as dit… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi mon pauvre Kai._

-_Attend je suis un beau brun et un super batteur !_

-_Ca va tu te jette pas trop des fleurs_ dit je en rigolant en essayant de détourner la conversation ce qui ne marcha d'ailleurs pas du tout.

\- _Bah faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse alors je le fais moi-même, mais la n'est pas la question. Je suis aussi ton meilleur ami alors je l'ai remarqué comme le fait que ton nez est en plein milieu de ta figure. J'ai remarqué comment tu le regardais et comment tu étais en sa présence alors ne me ment pas. Et puis tu sais de toute façon le fait que tu sois gay ne me choquerait pas du tout, et ne me dérangerait pas non plus et tu le sais._

\- _Je me doute bien vu que ça fait trois ans que tu es avec ta belle blonde._

-_La belle blonde t'emmerde_ dit une voix douce mais appartenant à un homme.

Je me retournai et me retrouva face à mon ami. Il était habillé d'un mini short noir, des jarretières violettes laissait juste apercevoir une parcelle de peau de ses cuisses qui faisait rêver son amant et toute les filles de l'école qui aimeraient bien avoir des cuisses aussi douces et ferme que lui. Il portait un marcel noir avec des plumes violettes et des chaînes fines. Une veste longue sans manche violette et en cuir par achevait le tout. Des bracelets de force en cuir violet saignait ses poignets en plus de deux bracelet en argent qui ne le quittait jamais car offert par son amant et des bagues au doigt. Ses beaux yeux étaient maquillés avec discrétion et élégance, dont l'un était caché par une mèche de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il était assez efféminé mais était particulièrement beau. Ce qui me permettait de gentiment me moquer de lui. Il me fit alors la bise avec un sourire, et il sauta au cou de son amant Kai et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-_T'est pas gentil Kai t'aurais pus m'attendre. On vit dans le même appart et tu ne m'attends même pas pour qu'on parte ensemble_.

-_Désolé mon ange, je voulais que l'on fasse le chemin avec Ruki et pour ça il fallait que je le chope en route et l'arrête pour qu'on puisse partir ensemble et d'ailleurs Reita lui non plus ne devrais pas tarder je lui avais dit de nous rejoindre._

-_Oh t'es trop mignon mon amour_ dit Uruha en le ré-embrassant.

Je les couvait du regard avec mélancolie quand est ce que je pourrai être aussi heureux que ces deux la. Et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas que ce moment allait être plus proche que je le pensais.

-_Salut tête de pioche._

Je me retournai vers la voix et me retrouva face à mon autre ami. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi avait une mèche blonde qui cachait l'un de ses deux yeux maquiller le reste de ses cheveux étaient noir et formais des piques sur son crâne. Il était habillé d'un slim noir avec une ceinture avec des chaînes, une chemise à manche courte rayé mis négligemment sur ses épaule, le tout parachevé par un boléro noir et des bracelet de force noir et des bagues. Il avait aussi comme à son habitude un bandeau blanc qui couvrait son nez qui d'après lui faisait partie de son style et ferait par la suite partie de sa légende.

-_Salut Reita alors t'as un cour de basse ce soir_ dis-je en remarquant l'étui de sa basse qui portait sur son dos.

-_Oui je vais donner un cour à un gosse de riche._

Reita donnait des cours pour pouvoir payer le loyer et les factures de son petit appart.

-_Bon allons y le lycée nous attends. Au faite bonjour à vous deux_ dit Reita

-_Salut_ dit Uruha

Et Kai avec toute sa candeur ajouta :

-_Oui salut a toi oh Reita super bon bassiste_.

-_Pff n'importe quoi _dit ce même bassiste.

Même si il avait un air blasé le sourire qu'il ne put cacher prouva qu'il était heureux du compliment mais aussi d'être avec nous.


	2. Chapter 2 Bagarre et rapprochement

**Bagarre et rapprochement**

Nous voilâmes enfin devant le lycée cauchemar de n'importe quel lycéen normalement constitué. Uruha s'éloigna alors de nous pour allez dire bonjour à ses amis de son option art. Mais au milieu de la cour il poussa malencontreusement la brute du lycée. Celui-ci se retourna l'air mauvais et repoussa violemment Uruha qui tomba par terre, et il lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Avant que l'un de nous n'ait eu le temps de réagir pour protéger notre ami, quelqu'un avait déjà réagi et c'était placé entre Uruha et la grosse brute pour le protéger de son corps. Le garçon nous tournait le dos, mais ce dos, ces cheveux noire mi-long, se corps. C'était lui l'homme de mes rêves, de mes pensées.

-_Dit donc la brute tu va te calmer sinon tu va avoir affaire à moi._

-_Quoi tu protèges cette pédale ?_

-_Oui peut-être et alors. Et puis ses penchant sexuel ne regarde que lui et celui avec qui il le pratique._

Kai quand à lui nous a fait rapprocher du petit groupe, il se mit à aider Uruha à se relever. Toutes les personnes autour regardaient les deux garçons qui se faisaient face en chien de faïence et nous aussi regardions les deux jeunes hommes, enfin surtout le sauveur. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter secours à quelqu'un, il était plutôt du genre de la beauté froide inapprochable et inaccessible. Nous nous approchâmes au moment où la grosse brute envoya son poing vers ma beauté. Le brun répliqua avec un coup de pied. Le combat prit alors en violence et en rage. Un surveillant arriva alors et dispersa peu à peu la troupe. Mes amis c'était éloigné sans que je le remarque, alors le surveillant dit avec colère :

-_Toi_ dit il en me montrant du doigt _amène le à l'infirmerie_ dit il en montrant d'un signe de tête mon ange. _Et quand à toi_ dit il en se tournant vers la brute _cette fois ci c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase tu viens avec moi dans le bureau du directeur._

Je m'approchai de mon Apollon. Et je lui parle enfin pour la première fois :

-_Allez viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie_, dis-je le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

Je lançai un dernier regard à mes amis qui me regardaient avec un sourire victorieux. Ils l'avaient fait exprès de s'éloigner sans me prévenir j'allais me venger je le jure, mais au moment ou il s'y attende le moins c'est toujours plus drôles. Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis et ça je pense qu'ils le savaient.

Après s'être assez éloigner des surveillants et une fois dans le couloir. Il me parla pour la première fois de sa belle voix grave

-_Pas besoins d'aller à l'infirmerie cette vieille bique me ferais plus de mal que de bien !_

Sur le coup je tournai enfin mon regard vers lui, je regardai son magnifique visage. Celui-ci pour le coup avait sa lèvre fendu de l'autre côté de son piercing et le sang coulait sur son tee-shirt blanc, mais il avait aussi son arcade sourcilière ouverte et qui l'aveugle presque tant son sang coulait dans ses yeux magnifique.

-_OK_ dis-je tout en le poussant doucement dans les toilettes.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je vais au moins te nettoyer le visage et arrêter le saignement_ dit j'en rougissant.

-_OK_

Dans les toilettes je lui demandai de s'asseoir car il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il le fit sans broncher mais avec un rictus de douleur. Je sortie de mon sac ma trousse de premier soins. Ayant toujours eu beaucoup de chance cette précaution était nécessaire pour moi. Il me regarda étonné ce qui me fit haussé les épaules en détournant le regard en rosissant légèrement. Ce qui fait que je ne vis pas ses yeux encore plus étonné. Je mis un morceau de coton sous l'eau et nettoya proprement c'est deux coupure nette mais peu profonde. Une fois cela fait je pris un autre coton et l'imbiber de désinfectant et les passa sur les plaies. Une fois que cela fut fait je pris deux bandes velcro blanche et les apposés sur les deux bords des plaies. Ayant fini je contemplais mon travail et je fus alors hypnotiser par ses lèvres, je les imaginais toute douce caresser mes propres lèvres. Il me regardait de son regard profond alors pour me donner contenance je frotta de mes doigts le bout de mon nez et le coin de mes lèvres sans remarquer que j'y déposais un peu de sang de mon apollon. Il bougea un peu en se crispant de douleur, ce qui me fit descendre de mon petit nuage.

-_Attend ne bouge pas laisse moi voir._

-_Bon je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine_ me dit il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en rougissant clairement cette fois-ci.

-_Ok_ dit il avec toujours ce sourire si rare qui me faisait rêver.

Il releva alors son tee-shirt sur son corps pâle, d'un blanc presque laiteux et finement musclé ses pectoraux et ses tablettes de chocolat bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et les déplaçaient en douceur jusqu'à ses côtes. Je le sentis frissonner, et vus que la gêne entre mes jambes c'était réveiller au moment ou je l'avais vus torse nu je ne leva pas les yeux vers lui sous ce phénomène car sinon je lui aurais sauté dessus. Je pris alors ma crème contre les coups et les bosses et l'applique au niveau de ses contusions tout en le massant avec douceur pour la faire pénétrer sans lui faire mal. Une fois cela fait sans un regard pour lui je me levai et alla me laver les mains qui était grasse à cause de la crème, je me tournai alors vers lui et lui tendis la main sans lui accorder un regard car si je le regardais je pense que je n'aurais pus me retenir. Il prit ma main sans se poser de question pour se relever, ce geste tout naturel pour lui, me fit comme l'effet d'un toucher brûlant qui faisait voler avec plus d'impatience les papillons dans mon bas ventre. Il me sourit alors en se penchant dangereusement vers moi. Je me reculai et me retrouva collé contre le lavabo et lui me bloque le passage de fuite avec son corps et se pencha de nouveaux vers moi. Il cala alors son visage dans mon cou sa respiration caressait doucement mon cou, je rougis violemment et ma respiration se fit plus rauque. Sa bouche se colla au niveau de mon oreille et me chuchota :

-_Merci tu es un très bon infirmier, meilleur que cette vieille peau de tous les points de vue._

Il s'éloigna très doucement mais resta tout de même très proche de moi qui était tétanisé, je ne pouvais faire un mouvement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il se mit alors à rigoler doucement et approcha son index de mon visage. Il récoltait au niveau de mon bout du nez et du coin de mes lèvres les quelques gouttes de sang que j'avais laissé. Il lécha alors son doigt avec une lueur comme gourmande dans les yeux. Je rougis alors violemment je respirait de façon sporadique, et pour ne pas lui sauté dessus et me faire haïr je fis demi-tours et pris les jambes à mon cou sans demander mon reste et oubliant toute mes affaires. Trop occupé à fuir je n'entendais pas ce que mon ange murmura

-_Ruki tu es si mignon, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Quand tu fuis tu me rends malheureux, je t'aime tellement._


	3. Chapter 3 - Fuite et nouveauté

**Fuite et nouveauté**

Quand j'arrivai devant mes amis tout essoufflés après cette course effréné encore tout gêné. En me voyant arriver comme ça mes amis me lancèrent des regards interrogatifs.

-_Bah dis donc t'a le diable à tes trousses ou quoi ? Pour laisser en plan ton bel apollon et ton coup de foudre_ me demanda Reita.

Je sursauta même Reita avait deviné que je l'aimais, j'étais donc si transparent que ça.

-_Ca c'est sur c'est bizarre_ ajouta Kai

Uruha quand à lui était occupé avec celui-ci en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en jouant avec des mèches de ses cheveux brun.

-_Vous je vous retiens vous l'avez fait exprès j'en suis sur !_

-_Bien sur qu'on la fait exprès parce qu'on veut que tu sois heureux et surtout tu le mérites, d'être heureux et pour l'instant la seule chose qui peut te rendre heureux c'est lui_ dit Uruha qui avait délaissé le cou de son amant qui arborait de jolie couleur rouge violette. _Au faite elles sont ou tes affaires ça va bientôt sonner ?_

-_Merde je l'ai est oublié au toilette._

-_Aux toilettes qu'est ce que tu foutais aux toilettes? _me demanda mon meilleur ami.

-_Bah il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie alors je l'ai soigné dans les toilettes._

-_Ah ok !_

Et sur ses mots la cloche sonna on se plaça donc devant la porte de la salle en attendant notre prof de maths. Le surveillant arriva alors en courant avec un paquet de feuille dans les mains. Une fois à notre hauteur il nous dit :

-_Votre prof de maths étant absente elle m'a donné les exercices que vous deviez faire. Donc vous vous installerez en classe et vous les ferez jusqu'à la fin de vos trois heures. Je ne vous surveillerais pas, alors je compte sur vous pour être assez grand pour vous gérer et faire vos exercices dans le calme et le silence. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir c'est clair ?_

-_Oui monsieur_ dit toute la classe en cœur.

Une fois installé je ne pus que remarquer l'absence de mon ange, je ne l'avais pas revus depuis la scène dans les toilettes. N'ayant pas mes affaires je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre mes trois amis quand à eu était occupé avec leurs partenaires Kai et Uruha à la table juste avant moi se bécotent tout comme Reita et sa petite amie à côté de moi à une rangé de différence.

La porte s'ouvrit alors tout le monde à part moi se mis à regarder, moi les yeux dans le vague je rêvais de mon apollon. Les chuchotements surexcités des filles de la classe me fit tourner la tête vers celui qui avait troublé mon moment de tranquillité. Et cette personne n'était autre que mon Ange il avait son sac sur le dos, mon sac en bandoulière et tenait dans ses mains mes gants. La seul place libre étant à côté de moi il s'en approcha, se qui me faisait doucement coulé dans la panique et la honte. Arrivé pratiquement à moi il se fit arrêter par Uruha qui c'était levé et s'était placé face à lui.

-_Je te remercie de m'avoir tiré de ce pétrin tout à l'heure._ Et Uruha ajouta quelque mot tout doucement pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Je me mis à le regardé avec de fort soupçon.

-_De rien c'était tout naturel et pour l'autre chose ne t'inquiète pas._

-_Ok je te fais confiance_ et il se rassit à côté de Kai en lui faisant un petit bisou.

Mon apollon alors reprit sa marche et arriva face à moi

-_Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il

-_ Bien sûr dis-je en rougissant_.

Une fois installé il me tendit mes affaires, avec un regard triste. Le voir comme sa me rendit triste et donc je lui inventait un bobard pour expliquer ma conduite

-_Désolé d'être partie en courant toute à l'heure j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc super important à faire._

Mon excuse était pitoyable et je le savais mais c'était la seul qui m'était venu comme ça. Je vis dans ses yeux que cette excuse plus que bidon ne lui allait pas et je le compris parfaitement. Mais il me dit :

-_Ah ok c'est une bonne raison t'inquiète je t'en veux pas. Oh faite je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir soigné aussi gentiment. Alors merci._

Ces mots me firent me sentir encore plus mal de lui avoir menti

-_ De rien _dis-je en rougissant et en baissant les yeux honteux.

-_Au faite c'est bien toi Ruki ?_

Il connaissait mon nom, il connaissait mon nom, cela me fit oublier ma honte et me fit sourire de bonheur

-_Oui c'est ça et toi c'est bien Aoi c'est ça ?_

-_Oui._

Aoi fut accueillis à bras ouvert par le groupe au bout de cette journée haute en péripétie.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nouvel ami nouveau membre

**Nouvel ami Nouveau Membre ?**

Au bout d'une semaine c'est comme si Aoi faisait partie de notre bande et ce depuis le départ. Il ne souriait et ne rigolais pratiquement jamais mais c'était devenu un compagnon indispensable le plus calme de la bande, il nous faisait souvent calmé le jeu et c'était aussi une oreille attentive et mes amis se disaient aussi que j'étais devenue plus épanoui et plus heureux depuis qu'il était là. Ca proximité me rendais heureux mais me faisait aussi souffrir j'aurais aimé être plus qu'un bon ami pour lui. Mais j'étais au moins son ami alors je me contentais de ça.

1 mois après son acceptation dans notre groupe on était tous installé dans un parc proche de chez Aoi il nous avait proposé de faire un tour chez lui pour la première fois après être allés au parc. Nous étions donc tous au parc, moi m'amusant à jeté des petit cailloux pour ne pas rester à fixer bêtement Aoi, Reita lui c'était à moitié endormis sur le banc, Kai lui jouait à la PSP, Uruha était à ses côté et avait les sourcils froncé et enfin Aoi quand à lui lisait un livre. Après un petit moment de calme Uruha explosa :

-_Putain ça fait vraiment chier, et puis merde on n'aura jamais notre dernier membre c'est mort._

A la suite de ses mot il y eu un gros blanc on était tous choqué. Reita avait sursauté totalement réveillé et avait les yeux grand ouvert moi toujours un cailloux entre les mains je regardais Uruha avec un expression de merlan frit, Kai lui avait détourné les yeux de sa console les yeux et la bouche ouverte il regardait fixement son amant, sa PSP lui annonça qu'il était game-over mais même ça n'eu aucun effet sur lui tellement il était choqué, Aoi qui lui n'était pas dans notre groupe depuis assez longtemps pour être autant choqué que nous fût le premier à réagir.

-_Bah dit donc tu t'énerve pas souvent. Mais quand tu t'énerve ça choque tout le monde_ dit il avec un sourcil haussé. _Et puis en plus tu te lâche on s'attendait plus à ce que se soit Reita qui sorte ce genre de vocabulaire._

-_Hein…Hey… Mais je t'emmerde !_

-_Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais. Mais au faite qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de dernier membre ?_

-_Ah oui c'est vrai que t'est pas encore au courant et bien nous avons un groupe de musique. Et dans notre groupe il y a que des supers bons musiciens moi à la batterie mon bébé à la guitare Reita à la basse et Ruki quand à lui utilise son magnifique organe qu'est sa voix est notre chanteur. Mais il nous manque encore un guitariste et compositeur de talent pour compléter notre groupe. On pensait que pour les vacances on trouverait mais en faite non._

-_Bon on va chez toi du coup _dit Uruha en se levant sans attendre.

Moins de deux minutes de marche plus tard on se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Aoi qui nous ouvrit. Son appart était constitué d'une grande pièce à vivre dont un coin où était aménagée une petite cuisine américaine deux porte était l'une face à l'autre de chaque côté de la salle celle de gauche était sa chambre et celle de droite près de la cuisine était la salle de bain. Le salon était composé d'un coin séjour avec un canapé face à une petite télé et côte à côte sur la gauche du canapé se trouvait deux fauteuils au milieu se trouvait une petite table basse, le mur était remplis d'étagère et d'une armoire ouverte montrant une petite chaîne hi-fi. Les étagères étaient remplies de livre sauf 3 qui était remplis de CD et 2 de DVD en tout genre. Un coin travail avait été aménagé dos au salon un bureau collé au mur, une chaise face à celui-ci, le bureau était encombré d'un PC portable de papiers et de crayon en tous genres.

-_Allez-y installés vous_ dit Aoi en essayant de nous mettre à l'aise.

Les autres s'installèrent je leur tournais le dos et Aoi quand à lui préparais un apéro dans la cuisine tournant le dos au comptoir et donc au salon. Moi j'étais hypnotisé par le mur en face du bureau. Ce mur je le voyais, il était recouvert de Photos ce qui attirait vraiment ma curiosité. Je m'approchai et je les regardai, une représentait un petit enfant tout souriant et je reconnu dans cette personne malgré ce sourire, Aoi; Aoi sur un vélo, sur un cheval, assis sur un piano. Par la suite jouant avec ce même piano, il était très concentré. Je vis alors une photo magnifique on voyait Aoi joué de la guitare comme transporté la tête rejeté en arrière et la bouche entrouverte. Cette photo réveilla une zone que j'aurais aimé voir au repos jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je baissai donc la tête les joues très légèrement teinté de rouge. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur les feuilles traînant sur le bureau ce n'était pas des feuilles comme les autres, c'était des partitions, plus au moins griffonné plus ou moins raturé et en dessous des notes je pus voir des paroles annoté et la aussi plus ou moins griffonné et plus ou moins raturer. Mais ma curiosité n'était pas encore épanchée et je me maudis mais releva quand même les yeux vers les photos. Mais avant de ne serait ce que y rejeté un oeil je me tournai pour voir où en était Aoi il me tournait toujours le dos en préparant l'apéro tout en parlant avec les autres. Je me risquai alors à regarder de nouveau les photos. La photo qui attira mon regard cette fois fut celle où l'on voyait un jeune garçon en larme devant deux tombes. Ce jeune garçon était Aoi et la tombe portait le nom de ses parents. Cela ne me choque pas plus que ça car Aoi ne nous avait pas caché le décès violent et tragique de ses parents des années plus tôt. Ce qui me choqua le plus c'était de voir que même en pleurs les yeux rouge et gonflé Aoi étaient plus que sexy une beauté venue du ciel, un ange. Mais il y a pas dire je le préférais deux fois plus quand il souriait, mais ses sourire était tellement peu fréquent que lorsqu'ils arrivaient on en profitait.

-_Euh Ruki… Vient t'installer avec nous s'il te plaît_ dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai alors et me retourna, Aoi me regardait tout gêné et moi de honte je baissai le regard et la tête le rouge aux joues. Le canapé étant occupé par Kai, Reita et Uruha je me tournai vers le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé et m'y affala toujours honteux d'avoir été pris sur le faite de ma curiosité. Aoi s'installa à côté de moi sur l'autre fauteuil.

-_Bon et bien à la vôtre_ dit Reita en Brandissant son verre.

-_Kampai_ nous dîmes en brandissant nos verres à notre tour.

Après plusieurs verre de saké les langues c'était délier et les fous rires aussi. Enfin surtout celle de Kai, Uruha et Reita qui avait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup trop bu, bon je n'étais pas non plus très clair pour tout vous dire je me sentais capable de décrocher la lune pour Aoi quel connerie je n'oserai jamais. Sa main se posa d'ailleurs sur la mienne.

-_Tu devrais arrêter sinon tu va finir comme ces trois là_ dit il.

C'est vrai que lui n'avait bu que deux verres et avait les idées claires. Tout gêné de sentir encore sa main poser sur la mienne je détournai la tête en rougissant, et retira ma main de son étreinte bien que j'aurais voulu qu'elle y reste toujours. Ne le regardant pas je ne vis pas le regard triste qu'il m'avait lancé, mais cela n'échappe pas à Uruha qui même bourré avait compris que finalement il nous fallait un coup de pouce pour nous faire comprendre nos sentiments réciproques.

-_Oh Ruki arrête de faire ta mijoré, laisse toi allé un peu et profite_ dit il en pouffant de rire.

-_Euhm… Oh faite Aoi pourquoi ne nous avais tu pas dit que tu jouais de la guitare et que tu composais de la musique_ dit-je en réussissant pour une fois à détourner la conversation de moi.

-_C'est vrais ?_ Demanda Kai qui brandissait son doigt tant bien que mal vers Aoi, et il fixait intensément se dit doigt. _Pourquoi…Tttt…Tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?_

-_Bah déjà premièrement je n'étais pas au courant pour votre groupe, et puis vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé _dit il tout gêné. _Et puis je ne suis pas si doué que ça_.

-_Même pas vrais t'as des photos de toi alors que tu faisais des concerts._

-_Bon d'accord j'étais plutôt doué quand j'étais jeune, maintenant je ne joue plus que pour le plaisir. Et ça ne change rien au faite que je ne savais pas que vous formiez un groupe et qu'il vous manquait un membre._

-_Et en plus tu es doué dans les compositions à ce que j'ai pus voir._

-_Oui je me débrouille._

-_C'est bon t'es embauché, Aoi avec nous Youpi_ dirent les trois autres en cœur.

-_Oui c'est vrais accepte _dis je presque en le suppliant.

-_Ok_ dit Aoi, _je serais votre second guitariste._

Les trois n'ayant pas finis de faire la fête et pour cette bonne nouvelle gueulent

-_On trinque, on trinque pour notre nouveau guitariste_. Leurs verres se vident et se remplissant sans discontinuer.

Moi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles j'étais heureux on deviendrait encore plus proche Aoi et moi grâce à la musique mais je savais quand même qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse trop de faux espoirs. Qui voudrait réellement de moi si insignifiant, si petit, si peu intéressant


	5. Chapter 5 - Premier pas vers la suite

**Premier pas vers la suite **

A force de regarder ces trois là trinquer pour tout et rien allant même jusqu'à trinqué pour le string rose en dentelles que porterais Uruha pour donner envies à Kai de faire l'amour quand celui-ci était en manque (on parle bien d'Uruha là^^).

-_Viens laissons les trinqués, viens sur la terrasse on sera plus au calme_ me dit Aoi en me prenant la main.

Je me levai alors et le suivi avec de jolie couleur rouge sur les joue et des picotements agréables dans le bas du dos. Une fois sur le balcon il se mit face à moi et se mit à me fixer intensément ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

-_Tu es mignon quand tu rougis bel infirmier._

Cette phrase me fit rougir encore plus violemment ce qui le fit doucement rigolé.

-_Tu …Tu te moques… De moi ?_

-_Non du tout._

-_Bah alors pourquoi toutes ces phrase tous ces gestes ce soir._

-_C'est pourtant très simple…_

-_Non_ le coupais-je, _tu_ _te moque de moi, même si c'est gentiment…_

Ma phrase fut coupé par les lèvres de Aoi qui s'était posé sur les miennes avec douceur, mais ce contact fut très court car il se recula presque immédiatement

-_Ça m'énerve_ chuchotais je la fin de la phrase.

-_Désolé _me dit il la tête baissé, _je ne voulais pas te choquer… Mais, euh je suis gay et euh… Aishiteru Ruki… Je comprendrais que tu me rejettes mais j'espère que ça n'affectera pas le groupe car ces trois là avaient l'air heureux d'avoir trouvé le membre qui leur manquait, je viendrais que pour les répétitions comme ça je gênerais le moins possible ta vie._

Il commença à s'éloigner moi toujours choqué incapable de réagir il me contourna et allais arriver vers la porte ce qui me fit réagir et je rattrapai par le bras l'empêchant de me fuir.

-_C'est vrais tu m'aime vraiment ?_

_-Oui je n'embrasse jamais comme ça naturellement quelqu'un si je ne l'aime pas._

Après cette déclaration je lui sautai au cou lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille

-_Si tu savais comme j'avais espéré ces mots de ta part Aishiteru Aoi_ lui chuchotais-je à cette même oreille.

Il se recula alors de moi me regarda alors dans les yeux, et se qu'il dût y lire le rassura car il se rapprocha de moi et posa son front sur le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien. Une belle teinte rosée couvrait alors mes joues. Il emprisonna alors mes lèvres des siennes, les brossant avec douceur et suçota alors ma lèvre inférieur ce qui me fit doucement gémir, je sentis dans notre baisé que cela le fit sourire. Il demanda par la suite l'entré de ma cavité avec sa langue, passage que je lui donnais directement sans plus y réfléchir. Au début nos langues se découvrirent avec douceur puis la gourmandise s'empara d'elles et leurs échanges se firent plus intenses. Je me reculai au bout d'un certain temps à contre cœur mais le besoin de respirer se faisait présent. Un mince filet de bave coulait sur mon menton preuve que cet échange fut intense. A ça vue Aoi s'approcha, et sortit un petit bout de langue si tentante et glissa du bas de mon menton jusque sur mes lèvre pour me nettoyer. Et quand se fut fait il m'offrit alors le plus beau des regards et le plus beau de ces sourires si rares.

-_On va rejoindre les trois autres zozos car vue comment il était quand on les a quitté je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon appartement en ruine._

-_Oui tu as raison_ dis-je en le gratifiant d'un superbe sourire.

-_Mais qu'est ce que bordel j'avais jamais vu ça_ dit il mort de rire


	6. Chapter 6 - Drôle de spectacle et baisé

**Drôle de spectacle et baisé non désiré**

Arrivé dans l'appartement un spectacle hilarant nous attendait en effet nos amis c'était endormi de façon étrange enfin surtout Reita. Et oui celui-ci vêtu seulement de son boxer avait une position très spécial il se trouvait à demis sur le fauteuil où je me trouvais quelque temps avant, les jambes et le cul sur le fauteuil et le dos sur le sol et la tête elle aussi sur le sol mais sous la table basse un collier de chien ornait son cou et la laisse reposer dans les mains du blondinet allongé sur le canapé. Quand au deux autre Kai torse nu et sans pantalon était pelotonné comme un chien et à son cou se trouva un collier avec une laisse que tenait là aussi Uruha celui ci avait la tête reposé sur le corps de Kai. Une de c'est jambe pendait au bas du canapé quand à l'autre elle se trouva sur le dossier du canapé, seul lui avait ses vêtements. Aoi se tourna vers moi

-_Mais ou ont il trouvé ces collier et ces laisse de chien_ me demanda t'il interrogatif

-_Je n'en sais rien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand ils seront réveillés ils ne le sauront plus et ils ne s'en souviendront pas_ dis-je en pouffant de rire

-_Bon on leur enlève quand même ça et on va les coucher un peu mieux pour qu'il soit dans un état à peu près potable demain_

_-Oui tu as raison_

Nous, nous mîmes donc dans le devoir d'enlever les laisses au cou de nos deux amis et de les ranger sur le meuble de la TV. Nous allongeâmes Kai et Uruha sur le canapé confortablement et nous leur mîmes une couverture sur le dos. Nous, nous occupâmes alors de notre cher bassiste Aoi le prit dans ses bras se qui me fit une pointe de jalousie, il me fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dans sa chambre il se tourna vers moi

-_Regarde dans l'armoire tu trouveras un futon plier_

J'installai le futon au pied du lit double, il voulu y déposer Reita mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreilles et colla encore plus en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Et puis comble du malheur Reita encore à moitié endormis embrassa langoureusement Aoi qui choqué n'avait fait aucun mouvement je l'aide donc à se défaire du bassiste qui coula de nouveau dans le monde des rêves je le couvris de la couverture.

-_Bah dit donc tu te laisses embrasser par un autre que moi ça ne va pas le faire ça !_

_-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est trop pas juste_ et en se reprenant il ajouta _Jaloux ?_

-_Oui très t'es mon homme à moi_

_-T'inquiète il n'y aura que toi et toujours toi car tu à pris mon cœur !_

Nous, nous couchâmes par la suite dans le lit double. Nous, nous fîmes quelques bisous et nous, nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain nous fûmes les premiers réveiller, nous préparâmes donc du café et tout ce qui faut pour un petit déjeuner copieux.


End file.
